Competiton
by TheSecretWeasley5147
Summary: A story somewhat like Romeo and Julliette. Puck and Sabrina are finally going out, but will a competiton pull them apart? puckxsabrina fluff.Good story beyond this sucky summary. Odd twist ahead, a mysterious boy. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, the Sisters Grimm does not belong to me.

AN: I'm trying a new format for my stories, which is like a movie script style thing. Let me know if you prefer this or the traditional type.

Sabrina Grimm slouched into her cold metal chair in homeroom. It was bad enough that school started so early, but why did the first class they were forced into have to be the most boring?

Mrs. Lark, their homeroom teacher, began class in her disturbing, nasal voice.

" Sixth graders! I must inform you that there will be a contest. You all remember reading _Wind Blowing South_, no?"

Puck scoffed, "Only because we couldn't see the movie," he whispered into Sabrina's ear. She giggled at her new boyfriend's silliness, though it was true. _Wind Blowing South_ had to be the only book in the world that hadn't been made into a movie.

Mrs. Lark shot Sabrina and Puck her famous death glare. It looked how a really pissed eagle looked, long nose and all. Turning her bird like face, Mrs. Lark continued her rant.

"The famed movie director, Marcus DuVall (AN: Please let this be a fake name!) wants students to write an essay on the book in teams, and the two teams with the best essays will make a film of how you think the movie should go. The winning film may be the actual movie! I will now divide you hooligans into teams."

Mrs. Lark droned on and on about teams and their members, finally giving everyone information on who they would be working with. I'll spare you the boring details and get down to the point. Puck's team: Walter Amphibian (Parents are the Frog Prince and Princess, shall I say more.), Ricky Flesch (Random Dragon), Cody Kincaid (Parents are Beauty and the Beast), and Edward VonSteig (No one really knows who this guy is, they just know he's a new kid and a fairy). Sabrina's team: Bella Amphibian (AN: Remember her from book 2?) Alli Mattson (Mermaid), Natalie Fletcher (Bystander in _Hamlet_. Doesn't want to grow up) and Tara Brightston (Pixie).

Puck was content with his team, but there were two flaws.

1. He loathed Edward VonSteig. He was handsome enough to steal Sabrina in the blink of an eye. The sad thing was, he and Edward could easily be twins.

2. Sabrina wasn't on it.

Sorry aboy the unrealisticness, but it came to me in a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no owny Sisters Grimmies yety

AN: This is the new movie script style thing I was talking about. Review and tell me if you love it or loathe it. And thank you Curlscat for actually reviewing. Haha, I just realized that I have a character named Edward and one named Bella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sabrina's team, Team Capulet, had met at her house to discuss their essay.

Natalie: How about writing, 'It was really boring and I hated it. A movie would be much better because if you fall asleep you'll get woke up by the explosions. Or you won't fall asleep because movies are always so interesting that it does not matter how utterly atrocious the book was. Oh, and we're all really creative so it will turn out awesomely.'

Sabrina: That's crazy enough to work, I say we do it. All for speak a made up language for the next 5 seconds.

The only sound heard around the room for the next 5 seconds was total jibberish coming from all of the girls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Puck's team, Team Montague.

Edward: What are we supposed to do exactly? I mean write about how _dull_ that horrid book was?

Puck: That's probably the only thing we can do besides describe how it would be much more interesting if it was a movie.

The group of boys had decided to meet up at the park that night, trying to figure out what to do.

Cody: GAA! Essay writing is so boring! When do we finish?

Ricky: Tonight, if we're lucky.

Puck: Are we lucky?

Edward: You know, I think the leprechaun was on team Strike.

All of the boys erupted with laughter, except for Puck who was sitting with his aqua eyes in narrow slits, his adorable face deformed by jealousy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sabrina barely heard a light tapping on her window, scarcely audible over Daphne's lawn chainsaw-like snoring. Groggily, Sabrina took a glance out of the window to see her boyfriend floating in front of it, gently tapping on the thick sheet of glass. She jumped out of bed and opened the window, in which was impossible to open from the outside.

Puck flew in.

Puck: Do you grant me permission to take you somewhere?

Sabrina: Hmmm, and where would we be off to tonight?

Puck: Just hop on my back, all right, cutie?

Sabrina giggled and did as instructed. She wrapped her legs around his torso as they flew of to near by beach

I'll leave that part up to your imagination.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Review! Or else I won't continue!


	3. Chapter 3

YES! I'M ALIVE! I'M AL-III-III-III-IVE! (Continues belting out the song I'm alive from Xanadu. I love that movie, even though it's a million years before my time) Despite rumors that I'm dead, I'M ALIVE! I'M AL-III-III-III-IVE! Ok, so I'm on my knees begging that you'll forgive me for mot continuing sooner, but I lost Word on my computer and just got it back. Oh, and I made a bit of a dyslexic typo in the first chapter, I said that they were in 6th grade, when I actually ment to type 9th grade. They just look so much alike....

Disclaimer: (Standing in support group circle) Hello, my name is Bubbles. (people: Hello Bubbles) And I don't own the Sisters Grimm. (Breaks out crying)

xxx

Sabrina POV

If you ever notice, the class you hate the most is normally with the teacher you hate the most. And the people you hate the most. Puck wasn't in my math class, making it boring, and my teacher was rather bipolar and senile, making it the worst hour of my day. You ask a question, he stares blankly at you for about a whole two minutes. If you say the word, 'wait', he screams, "Wait, we don't wait, we keep moving FORWARD!!!" and does this weird thing with his arms. So, yeah, and he kinda kills you if he thinks you're doing something a little wrong. Like, for example, he thought I was using my bookmark as scrap paper, and gave me a freaking detention. For a week. Three hours. Everyday. Yes, weekends too. The thing is, he doesn't even let you defend yourself. And some days, he twirls. He doesn't realize he's doing it but, yes, he does. One class, I got so bored, I figured out how to lick my elbow. Yes, Mr. Senlie, the leader of the worst class EVER. And you seriously thought that equalateral triangles were bad.

I looked at the guy sitting next to me. It was Edward. His eyes were the exact shade of mint green as Puck's. His hair was more of a golden glossy sheen, like mine, than more of a dirty blonde like Puck's. His face, reminded me of Puck's, but it also looked a little like mine in shape. It was weird, almost like he was mine and Puck's son from the future, a timetear, or something. I shook my head to rid it of the thoughts. Nah, it can't be, that would just be impossible.

On my way to lunch, I saw someone I didn't expect to see. Daphne.

I ran over to her. "Daphne! What are you doing here!?"

"The fifth grade is touring the High School. It's so big here. The people are big here. The lunches are big too. I like the lunches here."

Daphne hasn't changed much since she was younger, she'd talk to anyone, say anything if I told her to. She, one again, respected me. Puck walked over. His face lit up when he saw Daphne. He was like the big brother she never had to her. Luckily, I saw him as more of a lover.

"Hey, Marshmallow, what are you doing here?"

Daphne explained her field trip and how everything was so big to her to Puck. He did a good job of pretending to look interested.

Realizing that Daphne would ask Edward if he was from the future for me, I began, "Daphne, look, I need you to ask that guy if he came out of a timetear, it's important Grimm bussiness."

"How many cookies do I get out of it?"

"Three batches.

"Done."

Daphne skipped off towards Edward.

"What was that all about?" Puck asked me.

"I can't tell you, but it could effect both of us."

xxx

Daphne Pov

Well, there are cookies as an incentive, so I have to do this. I walked up the guy Sabrina pointed to. He was a lot taller than me. so I stretched up to be every inch of my 4 feet 10 inches.

"Uh, excuse me, are you from the future somehow?" I asked. LIfe is short, be incredibly blunt.

"Why?" He asked with a suspicious look.

My face furled up into my war face. Before I could speak a word, he yelled, "HOLY CRAP!!! AUNT DAPHNE!!!!!" and ran off.

When I got back to Sabrina and Puck, Sabrina looked worried and Puck looked confuzzled. "So?" Sabrina asked, worry enveloping her expression. Wow, don't I have good vocabulary for a fifth grader?

"He said something about Aunt Daphne and ran off. He did it when I made my war face. He was scared."

I could tell, that by the look on her face, this was EXACTLY what Sabrina had been afraid of.

**So, like, hate, neuteral, cookies? Mr. Senile is based off of a real teacher of mine. I didn't find him funny. About all of the suspense stuff I do, I like doing what JK Rowling does. And adding weird twists.**


End file.
